


Strawberry Fields Forever

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Fruit Basket Upset [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack helps Sam clean up after the fondue party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow 'Apple Blossom White' spawned a sequel-'Yes, We Have No Bananas', which has spawned it's own sequel. So, I think it's officially a series now-The Fruit Basket Upset Series. 
> 
> Originally posted August 2004.

STRAWBERRY FIELDS FOREVER

"Can't we just leave it until morning?" 

Sam gave him the 'you've got to be kidding' look and Jack thought better of continuing his whine, moving back out of her way when she scooted off the table. Stepping out of his khakis, he pulled up his boxers and then forcibly reminded himself he wasn't as young as he used to be, as he watched her bend over and pick up his T-shirt. Her ass was so firm and delectable, her breasts swaying nicely as she moved. He couldn't stop himself and reached out to caress her.

"Hey," she admonished, batting his hand away and pulling the T-shirt down. "None of that until the dishes are done." 

"So, you're saying we can continue this after the dishes are done?" He was right on her heels, following her as she picked up the fondue pot and headed toward the kitchen.

"Jack!" 

She sounded annoyed, but not too annoyed by the idea. However, when she stopped suddenly and pivoted, he kept moving, his hands coming up too late to steady her as they collided. And then it happened. The fondue pot fell out of her hands and bounced on the floor once, splattering chocolate everywhere, before it hit his foot.

"Son of a bitch!" He hopped on one foot, barely aware of the chocolate dripping down his chest. Damn, but that hurt. 

Sam let out a small shriek and backed away from him, chocolate splattering all over her T-shirt and now dripping down her legs. "Oh, Jack," she moaned. And then she laughed.

"Hey!" he groused at her, still balancing on one foot and trying to inspect his injured one. "That hurt!"

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized, but then ruined it by laughing again. "But you should see yourself!"

Having finally decided his big toe wasn't hurt too badly, Jack cautiously put his weight on his injured foot-and then looked at his amused lover. "You're not looking so clean either," he snapped.

She reached out with her right hand, swiping her index finger through a blob of chocolate on his belly. "Mmm...chocolate covered Jack," she murmured, sticking the finger into her mouth and sucking the chocolate off. "Not bad."

God, he felt a shaft of pure lust rip through him at her provocative gesture and if he hadn't just fucked her senseless, he'd be right on top of her again. "Sam," he growled, just to let her know he wasn't a happy camper at the moment.

Her eyes sparkled with tender amusement and she stepped cautiously around the mess on the floor, stopping when she was in front of him. "I think we both need a bath," she murmured. Jack groaned then, the sound reverberating deep in his chest when she leaned forward and licked a splatter of chocolate off his chest. He reached for her, but she laughed, evading his hands. "Go start running the water Jack, while I clean up this mess."

Never one to pass up the opportunity for getting wet and naked with Sam-or for avoiding KP-Jack readily accepted her order. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say, ma'am." He grabbed a napkin off the table before he left the room and half-heartedly blotted at the worst of the chocolate on his chest, her laughter following him down the hall. 

Once in the bathroom, Jack was a mass of indecision. Shower or bath? Since he and Sam had become lovers, his bathroom was slowly becoming feminized. There was hairspray on the vanity now, as well as a small basket holding lipsticks and little pencils he now knew were 'lip liners'. And there was a surprising array, at least to him, of bath gels, soaps and various devices for applying said items, now scattered around his tub. He was a pretty simple guy when it came to washing up, just your basic soap and a wash cloth, but since Sam had started bringing her fancy soaps around he found himself reaching for the Dial less and less. So...a bubble bath didn't really seem that outrageous of an idea. And it was bound to score him major points with Sam-especially after she'd cleaned up the chocolate mess in the dining room.

Okay, that was something he could definitely do. He could make a nice, romantic bath-to not only clean up the chocolate-but to also make up for his rather caveman treatment earlier. He certainly hadn't shown much finesse either time today when they'd made love. Not that she had seemed to mind, but there was something to be said for slow and thorough. And since he was pretty well out of commission for the rest of the night, he could be very slow and very, very thorough. 

Never let it be said that Jack O'Neill couldn't act quickly and decisively under pressure. Since he wasn't sure how long it would take Sam to clean things up, he got to work immediately. Scouting the bedroom, he quickly gathered up the candles that had somehow proliferated once Sam had started spending more and more nights at his house. Who knew she had a thing for candlelight? He found over half a dozen of varying shapes and sizes, which he brought into the bathroom and placed around the small room. Hell, she even had a special candle lighter thing, which was actually handier than a lighter or matches, he decided, pulling the trigger on the device. 

There, candles lit, overhead light turned out. Not too dark, but hopefully romantic, he decided. He started running the hot water and grabbing the first bottle of shower gel he could find; he squirted a large amount into the running water. Bubbles immediately started to grow and the scent of strawberries filled the room. Jack looked curiously at the label on the plastic bottle, Strawberry and Kiwi. He sniffed it; smiled widely as he remembered her show of eating the chocolate covered strawberries earlier and poured more into the tub. Turning the cold water tap on then, he gazed around the room, wondering if there was anything else that he could do to add to the atmosphere. Wine! There was at least half a bottle of the Chardonnay they'd been drinking sitting on the sideboard in the dining room. 

Creeping down the hallway, Jack peered around the corner of the dining room. Good, she hadn't cleared it away and he could hear her moving around in the kitchen. Sneaking in, he grabbed the bottle and the wine chiller, two glasses, once more moving stealthily back to the bedroom. Once back in the safety of the bathroom, he rinsed out the two glasses and dried them on a handy towel. Shutting off the water before it got too full, he set the wine down on the floor, close to the tub and positioned the glasses safely along the back edge of the tub. There, it was perfect. The only thing missing now was Sam. 

"Jack?" 

She was in the bedroom. Jack quickly shed his boxers, for once putting them in the hamper, and got into the big tub. It was hotter than he expected, but he gritted his teeth and sat down in the water, resting against the back of the tub. The door swung open, her hand poised on the light switch. He saw the initial surprise in her face and then she smiled, that slow, sexy one that always did him in.

"Nice," she murmured, letting her hand fall from the light switch and closing the door, she stepped into the room. 

He watched appreciatively as she undressed for him. The candlelight did wonderful things for her already perfect body, the soft glow casting light and shadows across her skin, teasing him. She took her time in pulling his T-shirt off over her head, giving him ample opportunity to look and enjoy. Even with smudges of chocolate on her legs, she was exquisite. She raised her arms high over her head, stretching, her breasts rising with the movement and even in the warm heat of the bathroom, her nipples had already started to pebble. He smiled to himself when she just let the T-shirt drop haphazardly on the floor; looked like she didn't care about the hamper tonight. 

Her smile was still amused and pleased when she eased into the tub with him. Jack shifted, glad for not the first time that when he'd remodeled the bathroom he'd let the contractor talk him into the larger tub-the taps conveniently located on the side. Made it so much easier to stretch out and relax...or fit more than one person in. Sam sat down facing him, her legs tangling nicely with his as they settled into a comfortable position.

"Wine?" he asked, reaching over the side of the tub and picking up the bottle. 

She had spotted the glasses and smiled. "Sure," she said, holding out a glass to him. He poured some wine into her glass and then picked up the other glass, pouring some for himself as well.

"To bananas and fondue," he said with a smile, holding his glass up for a toast. 

She clinked her glass with his. "To strawberries and chocolate."

He grinned, taking a sip of his wine, watching as Sam did the same. "Ahh..." she moaned appreciatively, setting the wineglass down and sinking down deeper in the tub. Jack shifted, making more room for her long legs. Setting his wineglass down as well, he picked up a bath sponge-a bright pink one he noticed with idle curiousity-and dipped it into the water. Her eyes were half closed, a pleased smile on her lips when he leaned forward, gently brushing the soapy sponge across her upper chest. Her eyes fluttered shut then and her smile widened, so he continued with the gentle caress, rubbing the sponge along her shoulders and then down each arm. 

It was awkward though, and he could already feel the strain in his back, as he leaned forward to wash her. Fortunately, he was good at seeing the big picture and planning strategy. Setting the sponge aside, he reached down into the water and found her hands.  
"Sam," he murmured, tugging her towards him. 

"What?" she muttered, her eyes flying open in confusion. 

Putting his hands on her shoulders then, he started turning her and those beautiful baby blues filled with comprehension. She swiftly turned then, water sloshing precariously close to the rim of the tub, but she was finally where he wanted her-sitting between his legs with her back toward him. He pulled her back against him, until she was reclining against his chest, his legs framing hers. Jack tugged a towel of the rack that was just within reach and wadding it up, used it as a pillow, settling down into the tub. Sam moved with him, her body conforming nicely to his, a welcome weight against him. 

The feeling of rightness and contentment that filled Jack when she relaxed against him, her heading resting against his shoulder, soothed his soul and filled him with a peace he'd only rediscovered in her arms. The small room was warm and pleasantly humid, the flickering candlelight giving the utilitarian room a pleasing intimacy. Picking up the sponge again, Jack once more urged Sam to move, this time coaxing her to sit up and lean away from him.

"Jack," she complained, "I was just getting comfortable."

"You'll like this," he told her, rubbing the sponge firmly down her spine.

"Ooh...." She arched her back and then bent forward, resting her arms on her drawn up knees. Jack smiled and leisurely washed her back with the soapy sponge before dropping it into the water. 

"Don't stop," she murmured and looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were drowsy with pleasure, her face glowing from the warmth of the room. He leaned forward and her lips parted expectantly, but he kissed her nape instead and she moaned, dropping her head forward even as his strong hands started kneading her shoulders. This was something he was very good at, his hands moving surely over her back, massaging the firm muscles. It didn't take long before she was moaning softly with each measured stroke, his fingers working out kinks obtained from the day's work. Jack took his time, working each muscle until he felt the tension ebb out and she was resting limply on her drawn up knees.

"Good?" he murmured, gliding his hands to her shoulders and pulling her back against his chest. 

She seemed to melt into him, her head tilted to look at him, her eyes barely open when she answered. "Mmm...very."

His lips curved in a slow, sexy smile. She opened her eyes then, her pupils dilating even more and he knew she'd recognized his intent. She made a soft sound of pleasure; her eyelids fluttering shut, her head once more resting on his shoulder. He shifted, jostling her a bit as he searched through the water for the sponge and she murmured again, but he soothed her. Finding the sponge, he settled more comfortably in the tub and began slowly trailing the pink sponge along the top of her breasts. The hard, rosy tips were just visible above the bubbles and he teased them with soft brushes of the netting.

Jack soon abandoned the sponge, more interested in feeling her soft skin under his hands. Spending the same care and attention he'd lavished on her back, he caressed and stroked her breasts and abdomen. He traced the firm lines of her ribs, stroked her firm breasts, his fingers rubbing her nipples to tight peaks. Her breathing became more ragged and when the fingers of his right hand brushed low on her belly, she moaned his name, her nails digging into his thighs. 

"You don't like that?" he teased, whispering in her ear. "Want me to stop?"

"Jack," she whimpered, "don't you dare stop!"

"Don't worry," he muttered, his hand gliding across her belly again, probing through her wet curls. She moaned again, drawing her knees up, giving him greater access. Even under the water, he could still feel the slickness of her arousal, his fingers sliding easily through her soft folds. He took his time, carefully caressing and teasing, drawing delicate circles around her clitoris, his fingers just broaching her tender opening, priming her even more. And soon she was gasping softly with each rapid breath, her hips moving subtly to his touch. 

It wasn't often that he did this just for her. Any other time he'd already be buried deep inside her, driving toward their mutual pleasure. But he so didn't mind, the memory of her eating the chocolate covered strawberries would forever be imprinted in his mind, along with the image of her sprawled wantonly on his dining room table.

She suddenly gasped his name, her body drawing tight as a bow, her thighs clamping together against his hands. He somehow managed to keep caressing her until her soft cries of pleasure faded and she collapsed limply against his him. He cradled her against him, her ragged sigh vibrating through him and he felt her lips against his throat. 

"Three times in one day?"

"All those strawberries," he rumbled.

"I thought it was oatmeal?" 

Her shriek was satisfyingly loud when he suddenly pushed her under the water. 

"Jack O'Neill!" she scolded when she finally surfaced, water streaming off her, her hair dripping with bubbles and wiping her eyes. He laughed and she glared at him. "Just you wait," she warned. And then before he could stop her, she lobbed the water-soaked bath sponge toward him. 

He barely managed to deflect it, water and suds flying all over him. Her amused laugh rang in the bathroom and she stood up, water sloshing over the side of the tub, joining the sponge on the floor. 

"Just you wait until after I have my oatmeal tomorrow morning," he threatened half-heartedly, more interested now in watching her dry off than plotting revenge.

Her eyes sparkled and she chuckled again, leaning down and brushing his lips with a quick kiss. Before he could reach out and pull her back into the tub with him, she stepped back and wrapped the towel around her luscious body. "Promises, promises," she teased and left the room, her hips swaying provocatively.

"Just you wait," he called out his earlier warning to her retreating back, already planning his oatmeal seduction as her amused laughter rang back at him.

THE END


End file.
